Time and Time AGAIN?
by oblivious2fate
Summary: It had been just another day for 10th generation boss Tsuna, that is until he woke up, now our favorite boss has a second chance to redo everything...and he is sure as hell not gonna let it go to waste. Join me as i weave a story you'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Time and Time Again

Dear fanfic readers,

I own nothing but my brain but the rights to that are being debated now too. This fanfic is rated m for cussing, later violence, and other adult themes. But really adult themes? How many kids have been reading smut since before they were even teens, too many to count that's how many. Im super inspired right now so ill be rolling out fanfic stories like a Willy Wonka factory.

P.S. who else is getting pissed off by these new support fanfiction pop ups? Yeah me too.

With a large yawn Sawada Tsunayoshi, 10th generation boss of the Volonga, rolled over only to fall out of bed. Memories swam in his head as he hit the floor, with a small frown he picked himself off the ground and wondered how he got into his old bedroom. Maybe he had gotten drunk enough to forget he hadn't been here since the death of his Family, but that was unlikely, he had to shake his head just to get rid of the rush of pain just being in this house caused him, even roaring drunk it was unlikely he would have ever willingly stepped inside. Okasan had probably just brought him in here when he showed up drunk, and most likely passed out, on her door step. She had been trying to get him to come back home for about two years now, so that old wounds would heal. Okasan did not know that every time he even thought about his old neighborhood those wounds were ripped open and the black hole in his chest consumed more of what he once was, so much in fact he wondered if what was left could even be considered him at all. Ruffling his hair with his hand he stopped short as he saw the reflection in the mirror; instead of the 29 year old Vongola boss who was drowning his sorrows in alcohol when he wasn't running the Italian mafia, he saw his middle school self looking much too young for the dark haunted eyes that stared back at him, it's body devoid of the many scars the eyes' swear they had earned. His next reaction was to shriek in a way only Gokudera Hayato would call manly and Hibari would call a pathetic herbivore's death cry. Falling to his knees Tsuna stared in object horror at his reflection, how in the hell did he become a preteen again?

Tsuna held the phone as far from his mother as physically possible when he was trapped between her and the kitchen sink. "Give me the phone Tsu-chan!"Mrs. Sawada said as she tried once again to grab the phone Tsuna held over his head, Tsuna on the other hand was going to do everything in his power not to let his mother get a hold of it. "Come on mom, please don't call dad, he'll over react!" Tsuna pleaded only to get a fierce scowl from his mother "You woke up screaming two nights ago, and that was after you fell out of bed! Don't think I didn't hear that thump young man! And ever since you've had a high fever and look dazed, I was willing to let it go if you had started to get better but you've only gotten worse! So I will call you father and you will give me the phone!" It was at this point his mother started with the fake watery eyes, however just because they were fake did not mean he was immune to them. Tsuna flinched lightly, it wasn't like he could tell his mom that he was sent back in time and the only thing he was sick of were the memories. With a sigh he handed the phone to his mother and went to lay down on the couch, he might as well get some rest while he can, knowing his father the entire Vongola would be here before long. Tsuna knew that if that was the case he would need every ounce of energy he could scrounge up just to survive the memories that he had buried so long ago.

was with boss Vongola when he got the call from Nana "Hello! This is Sawada-kun!" he called out cheerfully and watched with amusement as Xanus started to twitch. "Koi! Somethings wrong with Tsu-chan!" cried his wife's voice over the phone catching the attention of every one in the room and making the smile fall off his face completely for the first time in years. Xanus stared shocked at him while Boss Vongola just shook his head in exasperation. " Nana what happen to Tsu-chan!" he demanded into the phone. "I don't know he woke up to days ago screaming and ever since he has had a high fever and it just keeps going up! Oh what do I do?"Nana cried out frantic on the other end. Sawada's face darkened and he clenched the phone more tightly" okay Nana breathe, I need you to calm down. It sounds like someone slipped a poison to Tsuna, you need to stop it from spreading through his body; you know what to do. Doctor Shamal and I will be there as soon as we can…" After hearing an affirmative answer from Nana he hung up and looked over to the Boss who just sighed "you didn't tell her that if it was poison it had to be a fatal one to work on him" The boss shuffled a few papers before looking up at him "You may take my jet, but keep in mind I am only allowing this because Tsuna is one of my heirs. Oh and take the Varia with you, if someone is going after my heirs they have reason to hunt them down." Sawada frowned but did not argue, he didn't have time right now. Xanus stared after Sawada as he rushed from the room, so he was going to meet the infamous Tsunayoshi? This was going to be fun… not.


	2. Chapter 2

Time and Time AGAIN!?

Dear Readers,

Sorry I haven't updated but I just recently moved down south and have finally relocated this story from a mountain of boxes filled with partially used note books, don't judge me you do it too. Long story short, we are back in business babby!

DISCLAIMER: I am not an English major or god, so obviously I'm not perfect. There will be misspelled words and grammar errors. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get the fuck over it. I also own a cotton candy machine, 1 laptop, and a COPY of this anime series on DVD. I however don't own the characters, ideas, the supermarket, or Dell. Personally I think I got the better deal.

CH.2 Enter the VARIA

Tsuna stared at the smirking Varia sitting in his living room and decided that the next time he went back in time he would avoid the big freak out. Pretending like seeing strange men in his living room was nothing new, and really it wasn't, he continued to the couch and sat down to finish drying his hair with a towel. Tsuna was cold and wet courtesy of the Vongola poison slowing traditional ice bath; he had forgotten how damned cold it was. He shivered lightly from the cold only to blink as someone else grabbed the towel and proceeded to dry Tsuna's hair for him.

Tsuna tilted his head to see who had taken over that particular job only to have Belphegor tisk at him before continuing with his self appointed task. Tsuna looked towards Xanxus incredulously silently asking when his subordinate had gone off the deep end, to Xanxus' credit his mouth only twitched a little at the amusing sight before opening to greet the preteen "So… you're the brat that is supposed to be my competition? Aren't you supposed to be submerged in ice water right now?" Tsuna pouted at Xanxus' snarky comment before smiling sheepishly "I made my escape when Oka-san went to open the door." Tsuna admitted and Xanxus smirked at him while Squalo fought off a smile "Tyke." Xanxus chuckled before he was cut off by Iemitsu Sawada barreling into the living room and then throwing himself onto his son once having caught sight of Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan! Daddy was so worried when you weren't in the tub, I didn't know where Tsu-chan had gone!" wailed Iemitsu into his son's shoulder. Tsuna groaned and mouthed 'kill me' to Bel who only gave him a Cheshire smile before replying "Sorry little prince but you'll just have to suffer through it" before cackling in amusement. Tsuna frowned at the smirking Varia sitting across from him as his father continued to strangle him. "Daddy was so worried!" shouted Iemitsu into his son's ear, after all if he was well enough to sneak out of the special Vongola torture tub then he was well enough to be scolded. "Daddy came as soon as he herd, Tsu-chan!" Iemitsu cried as he rubbed his cheek against Tsuna's in typical anime style.

Gritting his teeth together, Tsuna shoved his father off, in the future his father better then to even touch his estranged son. After all his famiglia had died the mafia world had only known him as two things: deadly and dangerous. Revenge could do that to a person who was so consumed by it as the Vongola Decima. The older Sawada stared surprised at his son eyes that were now hiding behind his bangs, Iemitsu had never seen his cute son wear such a face before, but knew it from years in the mafia world as a warning that if disobeyed offered only death.

"Voiii! Neko's got claws!" shouted Squalo beside Xanxus but Xanxus only stared morosely at the other Vongola heir recognizing the haunting look from one he often saw in the mirror "more like the brat has scars." Xanxus growled out and Tsuna stiffed but didn't reply, there were sometimes when even he knew to shut up.

"Tsu-chan!" his father wailed waving his hands in the air like a child tring to grab something out of reach, "Tch… stop throwing a tantrum." Tsuna said as he reached down and pulled at both of his father's cheeks. "Tsu-chan! That hurts!" Iemitsu whined as he held his abused cheeks but at least he had stopped crying like a baby. "Tsunayoshi!" yelled Nana from the living room entrance, Tsuna visibly shrunk before turning around, waving nervously Tsuna greeted his mother

"Hi momma…" Nana Sawada scowled as she shook her finger at Tsuna "don't you 'hi momma' me! Who said you could get out of that bath, what were you thinking." she shouted and Tsuna made himself look properly ashamed, even though he wanted to say he was thinking it was too damn cold, after all he remembered how scared he was when Yamato pulled a Houdini in the middle of his ice bath. The only difference was Yamato paid for his Houdini and Tsuna didn't.

"Sorry Momma…" Tsuna said as Shamal hurried over to check on him grumbling under his breath the entire time about how he was treating a guy and complaining how he'd have to sanitize himself later to get rid of the cooties. Tsuna chuckled "If it would make you feel better you could always pretend I'm a girl." Tsuna offered jokingly and Shamal's eyes bugged out in surprise for a moment before he reverted to a sneer. "You do resemble a girl but your male which ruins all those feminine features." Shamal snarked back and Tsuna sighed barely aware of the needle Shamal stuck in his arm to draw blood. So much for getting on Shamal's good side early on.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

Thank you for your comments, all four of them, but for now I am going to post the chapters as I had originally written them. There's a good probability I will rewrite this story for extra length and grammar latter. Right now I am just trying to type up and post all my old fanfic and belive me when I say that is very tedious work, since my handwriting is a form of chicken scratch that not even the most dedicated of philosophers would be able to decipher without help, even I have to guess what the hell I was trying to write half the time. So I promise to update/post a chapter every week at least until all my old note books have been copied and disposed of.

WARNING: FANFIC was written over a year ago and does not accurately reflect my current intelligence or any new plot twists.

Chp.3-A doctor's DILEMMA

Shamal shook the vial of blood angrily in front of Sawada's face. "I'm telling you Iemitsu, there are no poisons in his blood of high enough concentrations to cause these effects!" shouted Shamal, annoyed with Iemitsu's insistence that there had to be a fatal poison in the boy's system and he just needed to run the tests again.

Shamal liked the boy who had joked with him about said boy's feminine features, which is why Shamal was so frustrated when no know poisons were found. Shamal ran a hand through his hair, there was no doubt that the boy had been poisoned, the continuous high fever even after hours in the ice tub and the obvious stress on the boy's mental capabilities (Hell he built a fort in the living room out of sheets with Bel before instigating a pillow fight by chucking one at Squalo's head mid ''Voii-" when he felt the volume was getting too loud.) were proof of that. Which left only to outcomes to this event, 1: Tsuna would manage to fight off this newly developed poison alone or 2: Sawada Tsunayoshi would die.

Shamal had explained this to Iemitsu dozens of times and while Shamal didn't want to accept it either he knew that the chance that the boy would survive this was very small, after all the person who had spent the time to create a poison the Vongola databases couldn't identify would probably make sure it didn't leave it's intended target alive.

Shamal even understood why Iemitsu was in denial, but Shamal wondered how long Iemitsu Sawada intended to stay in Egypt (figuratively speaking) when his only son was in all probability dying only two rooms down the hall from them. Pursing his lips Shamal shook his head at the stupefied man, no matter what was happening in that head of his Shamal didn't have any time to waste if this life was one he wanted to save.

Slamming the door behind him Shamal sulked his way down the hall only to come to a complete stop when he noticed Xanxus leaning against the door to Tsunayoshi's room. (where Xanxus had shoved the boy and his over enthusiastic subordinates when a stray pillow had flown his way, quickly putting an end to the impromptu pillow fight when the Varia leader was knocked unceremoniously off the couch due to the projectile.)

Shamal would never admit it, because that would end up with him in a fate worse than death, but at that moment Shamal would swear on his soul that Xanxus fiercely reminded him of the dragon guarding the princess' tower in all those old fairy tales. "…So what's the news?" asked the serene looking Vongola heir and Shamal twitched at the obviously fake countenance of uninterest Xanxus had adopted. If the way Xanxus was leaning over the door (protecting the entrance and probably listening in on Tsuna and his subordinates) any indication, Tsunayoshi had gone from being on the top of the Varia's hit list to being their unofficial mascot/new pet in less than 24 hours.

Not that Shamal could blame them, even his (long dead and buried) protective instincts rose up in tidal waves when that boy was around; Tsunayoshi seemed to have been given the kami-damned gift of being able to befriend anyone he met.

"You're not going to kill me if I say the wrong thing, are you?" Shamal asked teasingly but was not amused by how deathly still the head of the Varia had just gone. Hell Xanxus wasn't even breathing! "Old man.." growled the pissed of Xanxus looking like he was going the tear the doctor limb from limb for even suggesting that he wasn't delivering good news and more importantly the antidote. Shamal sweat dropped and contemplated trying to make a break for it, only to have Xanxus knocked to the floor as the door swung open and a frazzled Tsuna ran out but paused when he realized that the 'floor' he was standing on wasn't quite the consistency he remembered.

Looking down Tsuna shrieked and scrambled off a murderous looking Xanxus and went to hide behind Shamal, just in time too because he just missed Squalo's lunge to grab him. Tsuna carefully peaked over Shamal's shoulder when he heard Xanxus loud growl of annoyance only to snicker as he saw that Squalo had fallen onto the irritated Xanxus when he had missed grabbing Tsuna. Bel was cackling at the display from the door way and Shamal looked on very amused, to say the least life with the youngest Vongola heir would never be boring.

Picking the boy up from under the arms, Shamal gently steped of the Varia pile of misfortune and continued down the stairs. "Come on little Vongola, I think it's time you took another ice bath." Stated Shamal as he carried the struggling boy down the stairs, "But I don't want to go back to being a human Popsicle!" whined Tsuna, and Shamal paused at the mention of food before hmming under his breath.

Gently Shamal flexed his fingers and readjusted Tsuna's weight only to frown in disgust when he realized the boy was grossly under weight. "Now that just won't do, we'll need to get some food in you before anything else." Tsked Shamal before changing direction and walking into the kitchen, Tsuna pouted at being completely ignored from where he was suspended in the air until Shamal plopped him down into a seat at the table and Nana quickly ran over and began fussing over him.

Shamal smiled behind his hand at how flustered the boy looked. Yes, life with the young Vongola WOULD be interesting and Shamal was going to do everything in his power to make sure the young heir would be there to make it so.


End file.
